Revenant
by LifeOfRed
Summary: "I can manipulate things!" She blurred like the wisp before my eyes. "I can control people without their knowledge!" She came out of the alley and then within a heartbeat appeared before me and I felt the cold chill again as my breathing labored. She stood inches from me, "I can destroy you with one touch!" she whispered and the earth beneath me spun vigorously. DxS AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Status report! Last night I finished Doom 3 and then watched all the Underworld series on Netflix! How cool is that!" Tucker goaded his impenetrable skill at staying awake on a school night and not even blinking once during class. I envied him on that, since at night, all I could do was watch my ceiling shift shapes as the car lights passed by our house. I envied him on having to spent all the weekend without parent supervision. Ah, what a life that would have been.

Tuck sighed as we trekked across the school hallways to our lockers. Obviously someone had a good time.

I put my locker combination and opened it only to remember that today I had a test that I had prepared only halfway. I pull out my books, "Man, I'm gonna get a D in Calculus today!" I rub the bridge of my nose with fingers to relieve some of the headache that had formed just thinking about the test.

"Sure you will...What test!?" Tucker exclaimed with wide eyes. Well at least I'm not alone on this trip to bad grades, Tuck's bad at this more than I am.

"Mr. Rotweilder's calculus test... You didn't study, did you?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I had more important things to do, Danny!" he throws his arms in the air in anguish.

"Like studying the anatomy of Kate Beckinsale?" My voice etched with sarcasm. Tucker might be my best friend but when I was frustrated, even my parents feared me.

He shoves me forward and I laugh under my breath. By now he's shaking in head, as if on the road to recovery from the shock I gave the poor guy. But slowly his muttering calm down and a shit-eating smirk replaces it. I roll my eyes, knowing what comes next.

"You'll help me cheat the test!"

"Nope, nada, nopety nopety nope!" I exclaim as we move forward, passing the nurses office and towards Mr. Lancer's class. I continue further, "If I let you cheat my test, you'll get an F! So, sorry buddy!"

Tucker stops moving and his eyes start skimming the crowd of seniors, he points at a scrawny kid with glasses and an Afro cut, Nathan.

"Whose that guy?"

"Nathan!"

He turns and makes his way towards Nathan, who is taking out his books from his locker, and slaps him on the back, "Nate, my man. How're ya?"

Nathan turns to look at me with wide eyes and then at Tucker.

Since middle school, me and Tucker had been in the unpopular crowd, but at the start of senior year, the girls were falling at our feet and the jocks were trying to invite us in the football team. But we turned it down. Being a geek and a social pariah isn't all that bad.

So when Tucker started talking to a bigger social pariah than us, well, the kid had to get starstruck. Partly because of our popularity and partly because we're friends with Valerie Grey, the supposed love of his life.

"Fine!" He grumbles as he clutches his books closer, as a shield between us. Seriously, the guy isn't all bad. But Tuck isn't a gruff jock that could do him some damage like some other jocks do.

Tucker starts his charm of persuasion, "So you sit in front of me in Calculus! Would me mind helping me in...you know... !" he stops and lets Nathan figure it out.

"No! I can't, sorry!" he raises his voice a bit. I know why exactly, he's in the Valedictorian competition. But one good graded test won't do Tuck any good, but he doesn't care about that.

I see Tuck scowl a little and I lean against one of the lockers and fold my arms on my chest. _I have to see this_!

"You know, a little birdie told me that you got it bad for Val!" at the mention of Val's name, Nathan turns red with embarrassment. Tuck got the bait in the bag.

"I could loan you her private cell number!" _Oh no_. Val will kill him. She's really annoyed by Nathan and his constant adoration towards her.

Nathan brightens up, "Really, you got a deal!"

I snort and move up and start towards my class. Well if Tucker wants to hammer nails in his coffin, then its his parade.

I feel the aftermath of a headache and rub my forehead with my free hand. The headache subside but then something strange happens. A gust of cold air fly towards me and I shiver. _Yeesh_, _it was 95° just a few minutes ago_. I keep on moving, I'm probably coming down with something. The cold doesn't go away and I can see my breath now.

_This is weird._

I look around me and see that everyone is just walking on with their own business. Then why do I feel so cold.

My lips are turning blue and I try to rub my arms harder in effort of trying to gain some warmth. Something is not right, either with my head or with this hallway. I can feel eyes drilling into me and I just stay put in the middle of the hall. I look around me, desperate for something, anything that could tell me what's wrong.

But all I can see is thin air and my own labored breaths. I start choking and then coughing.

Then something, or rather someone, passes by me and the cold feeling subsides. I look back at the person whose shoulders were pressed into mine a few seconds ago. But the person is slowly getting lost in the crowd and all I can see is a mound of black hair.

_A girl._

She keeps moving forward and I can still see her. I start moving towards her, hoping, pleading for any of this to make sense. I know that I shouldn't be following her, but I can't stop myself. It's like my whole will is possessed by her very being.

But then Tucker take a hold of my from the shoulders and shake me. I snap out of the trance, but take one last glance at the girl who had gotten a hold of me. And this time she turns, as if she could feel my eyes on her. And I feel like the world stopped and I get a spark of recognition. _I know her_. I know this girl from before.

Her grey eyes, almost violet, blink towards me. And then she's gone.

Tucker's head turns to look at what had gotten my attention and then back at me. He shakes his head at me and let's go of my shoulders. I sag at the nearby locker and release a shuddering breath.

Tuck looks concerned. I should be concerned as well. But all I can think about is that girl who put me in a trance. Her eyes, so hollow, so lifeless. But with a spark hidden in them, I could see it, even if no one could.

I run my hands on my face and see Tuck cautiously coming towards me, as if afraid of me.

"Danny, are you having hallucinations again!" This isn't the first time something weird happen to me. It had happened before, but I don't remember. All I can remember is that sad look in her eyes.

I shake my head at Tucker and turn towards my class. He doesn't follow me, knowing that I need some time alone.

But I know those eyes would be haunting my dreams.

* * *

**New story, entirely my own plot. I'll try to update a bigger and better chapter soon, maybe tomorrow or some other day.**

**Love,**

**Red **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June 20th, 2000. The day of my 5th birthday. My parents decided to take my party in the front lawn and all of my friends had come. It was the kind of birthday every child wished for. The cake had arrived, wishes were made and the presents were unwrapped.

My Mom had told me that she had hid her gift in my closet, the only place I would never peek into.

I went inside and up to my room. I was just at my door when I had heard a soft melody followed by a hiss. I had turned and that was when I saw the green wisp. It called out to me and I followed it down the hall. The temperature lowered gradually, with every step I had taken. The lights in the hallway had started to dim until the only light was the wisp's bright and alluring aurora, that illuminated my breaths.

I had felt a connection to it and I had reached for it. I had held out my hand to touch it, to feel it in the heels of my hands. Just before I had reached it, the light flickered off and my Mom had found me unconscious in the hall with a bad case of pneumonia.

That was the first.

The second time the wisp appeared on January 21st, 2003.

I had woken up to a cold room and had dashed for the bathroom to wipe the cold sweat from my forehead. I was just rinsing my hands when I had heard the same soft melody from before. I turned and saw the wisp that had been the cause of my nightmares since my birthday. I should've been enraged because my entire family had thought of me being a delusional child. Because they couldn't believe that a cold gust had blown in the house on a hot summer day.

This was the hallucination that had made me a laughing-stock in the school.

But I had found myself in a trance again. I followed it out towards the stairs. The temperature turning colder. I reached the railings, still gazing at the wisp. And then I had found myself at the bottom of the stairs with a fractured arm.

After that, the cold came and went. The strange haunting melody blew in my ear every night.

The wisp never came, but the hallucinations grew. Until 2010. After then, I saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, and I had almost believed that those were hallucinations and I was free. Until now.

I had hoped that the chills wouldn't come back, but I was wrong. And during my 4th period, I was pale as a _ghost_.

I kept rubbing my forehead and neck. The chill wasn't extreme, but I felt it even though everyone around me weren't bothered by it.

I couldn't focus on anything. The words on my textbook were hazy and blurry. Mr. Falooka must've noticed my twitching and turning because he excused me and I went straight for the bathrooms.

Halfway there and the chills returned. I kept glancing around me, knowing that I had finally gone insane. My parents would send me to the shrink if I kept this up.

I saw movement around the corner, a shadow maybe. I followed it and found myself under the staircase across the janitor's closet. I heard nothing.

_That's it_, I thought bitterly,_ I am officially insane now._

I let out a shuddering breath. My breath came out in frosty sighs. I slumped against the wall. Hoping, praying, for something, anything to make sense.

I pulled my knee up and rested my head on it. I took gasps of breaths. The cold was spiking. I was going numb, my lips were becoming chapped. I know that I had to get up, leave. But I couldn't make myself move.

The cold was circling me, and then...nothing!

I air was stifling warm. I pulled my head and saw a pair of black boots in front of me. My gaze shot upward and I saw the girl with the grey eyes, which were staring intently at me.

I stood up, slowly. My eyes never leaving hers. She kept up the poker face façade. Up close her eyes did look a bright shade of violet.

We stood there, staring at each other. What held me rooted, I didn't know.

My breathing slowed and she leaned her head in. I couldn't help but lower my lips toward hers.

Our lips almost grazing. She was a few inches shorter than me and her hair were like an endless abyss. _Woah! _I was getting hooked on her.

She truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and Amity wasn't short on them. She felt like an exotic bird and I knew that my head was messed up beyond reasons because I was acting all poetic. But all logic had left me when she had looked at me with those eyes.

Our eyes slowly closed and I felt her lips on mine for a brief second. And then suddenly, the bell rang. My eyes flew open and she was gone.

I stood there, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. I came to my senses slowly, and I realized. _Fuck._

I couldn't go around kissing girls I barely knew. I knew nothing about her, zilch. But why did all this feel right. I had lost it.

I am a fucking idiot, a bunch of other unmentionable names came to my mind and then I wondered. Was she a part of my illusion as well. Had I imagined her like the wisp, the cold and the sweet melody.

This morning in the hallway, when Tucker had turned towards her, he couldn't see her.

Maybe she was a hallucination. _I hoped not!_

I skipped the rest of school and left without Tuck. I needed to clear my head and think rationally.

Were my hallucinations back? Was I on the brink of madness? Or had I already lost it? Was this all real? Was she real?

A thousand questions bombarded in my mind but I couldn't fathom the answers.

I went straight in my room when I came home and stayed there until sleep became heavy on my eyelids. The dreams were the same as before.

A faint melody seeking me out in my own mind. I couldn't search for it because I was almost afraid from where it came from.

* * *

**Tada, another chapter. Sonochu, you told me to elaborate his hallucinations. Here they are! Enjoy and tell me how you feel because I was shocked that I had made a paranormal story with such a strange storyline.  
**

**Tell me of my mistakes, because grammar is not my strongest suit.**

**I had actually written this chapter in class when everyone was ignoring me. _Me!?_, the class Elite! But, ah well.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So your saying that there lives a girl more hotter than _Paulina Sanchez_?!"

I held my hand up at him, if he carried this conversation in that tone, we'd be dead before Paulina could lift a finger.

Tuck lowered the rim of his glasses on his nose and turned to look around the vacant library. Although the librarian was glaring at us from her desk. I think Tuck stuck his tongue out at her because she was on the brink of exploding.

I moved a little closer to him and continued our hushed conversation, "I don't know her, per say. But its like everywhere I look I see her face and its driving me crazy." I sighed and _of course_ Tuck took me as a love-sick boon. Because he got that expression on his face, were he starts with a coy smile that turns to a pout and he says...

"Me think that doth protests too much!"

"I do not have a high school crush on a girl that I don't even know!" I yelled and the librarian shushed me again. I calmed down and said sweetly, "I don't have a crush on her!"

"See, doth protests...!"

"Fuck it, I'm outta here!" I started collecting my books. Tuck was no help, and to think that I told him about that girl. Tuck is too much of a sleezer than a real comforting shoulder. He just snickered and then sobered up immediately. Yup! I was up for a pep talk now.

"Find her and ask her out, you moron!" and he got that shit eating grin on him again.

I just scowled at him and went towards the history section. Tuck yelled behind me, "I'll call you later!" followed by a series of shushes. I sighed and started making my way through the aisles.

I really wished I could see her again. After the episode under the staircase, I was beginning to think that she was part of my imagination. Because my life was already fucked up beyond measures and strange girls were topping the list these days. I mean how could she move that fast, if she exists that is, but she was incredibly fast, one minute she was there and the next...

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, I was losing it and somehow I had to tell Mom or Dad, or God forbid, Jazz. I gulped at the thought. If they found out that the hallucinations were back, I was in for it.

And of course my life had the tendency to slap me in the face because Ghost girl was sitting on one of the chairs in the history section. And she seemed engrossed in her book. I stood there for a minute, taking her in making sure that she was real then moved towards her. Approaching her like a skittering cat and took the chair next to her.

She didn't acknowledge me and she didn't seem to disappear. I took a deep breath and said, "Hi!"

She turned to me like she just found out that I was there. And then turned back to her book. Her eyes ever so mesmerizing, engraved in my brain and I tried again, "I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Her body was emanating heat and it wasn't the kind of heat that people usually mentioned in books. This was a real boiling inferno. And I should know, she had brushed against me twice in a row when the cold came. And the cold always left after that, maybe my mind shifted from the illusion and became aware of my surroundings. Maybe she engulfed herself in my brain that it refused to believe or feel anything but her.

Whatever was the case, this girl was becoming a constant figment in my life.

She nodded still engrossed in the book. I looked at the cover "Salem 1900s", nice. Gothic _and_ spooky. My favorite kind, starting today!

"You know I could show you around!"

She gave me dubious look and I felt my face heated with embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Danny Fenton, and you are..." I left the sentence hanging hoping she would say two words to me. But she didn't, instead she wrote on a piece of paper. With cursive writing, _Sam._

Sam! As in short for Samantha? I was going to ask that but the look she gave me made it clear she knew what the question was going to be. So I shut up. She turned away. I was starting to think that she couldn't talk or something. This silent vibe she gave off was creepy.

"You know...!" I hesitated, "My offer still stands. I could show you around town. There isn't much to see but the fast food here is great. I could take you out!" No later had that escaped me I realized, I had just asked her out. The one thing I told Tuck I wouldn't do. Great.

She smiled softly and wrote down something, _I'll see you after school! _

And by the time I looked up from the note, she had already pulled one of her disappearing acts on me. But who cares, I had a date. And from the looks of it, I was in for a surprise.

I left the library and went to my class just as the bell rung.

So far the day was going great. No hallucinations, no cold vibes. I was a happy man and Tuck saw that too, because he was freaked by my mood. All was good, and then karma reared its ugly butt in.

I was feeling twitchy. My skin was itching and I was boiling up. I couldn't even stay upright for that matter. I was just getting over the dizzy spell when I heard it. Faint and new.

_You're not worth it!_

The voice hissed at me and it was certainly male. I looked around me, guessing someone was pulling a joke or something. When I heard it again, more reverberated now.

_You don't deserve to stand where he stood. You're not even worth the dirt beneath his feet, Mortal!_

I felt my breathing escalate and I looked around. People were starting to notice me. I had to get out of here, but I couldn't move. I felt as if a foreign force had taken control over me. The voice hissed and each word gave me goosebumps. Until an ache formed in my chest and my heart started throbbing fast.

I wanted to get out but it didn't work. I had no control, and that sucked a lot.

_You are reckless. You are weak. The enemy will take advantage of you and you would let them. You don't have his blood and definitely not his soul. You are a worthless, pathetic Human!_

I started mumbling, shut up shut up. The voice didn't stop and I placed my head in my hands and started wailing. I was hurting and nothing felt worse than your body becoming a victim of some otherworldly force.

_You are not worth it!_

The voice continued this mantra and I felt the last thread that kept me in control slip and I screamed, "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The hiss of the voice stopped and I felt the numbness escape my body. My breathing labored and that was when I saw that everyone was looking at me. All the students in the hallway were looking at me and they were laughing. Laughing at my face, telling me that I've gone mad. That I needed a shrink. I was sick and tired of this, so I let them. I let them insult me, jabber on and on about how I had gone mad.

When the last of students left the hallway, I looked up and started dragging my pathetic self across the floor and saw her, Sam. I might have whispered her name.

She was holding her books to her chest and she looked...scared!

I approached her slowly and she looked up towards me. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered softly, "He's wrong!" and she left.

I don't know what happened after that, all I know is that I left school and made it back to my house that was empty. I broke into my parents liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

I was terrified. What had I become? Maybe I was mad! Maybe I should be locked in the mad house with a straight jacket.

The numbness that the alcohol left as I gulped it down in half. That numbness was a welcome relief. My mind dizzying, the world around me turning into cotton candy. And I left the house. My trusted bottle in my hand as I made my way out of my street and walked down the pathway.

Not knowing where I was going. Or how much buzzed I was. I just kept walking and chugged the bottle on my way. I found myself at the Nasty Burger. The empty bottle thrown out on the street. I made my way towards the entrance.

The sky was fuzzy and I was faintly aware that I had been in this delirium for quite some time. But this was helping, the booze. I felt at peace. As I walked in the Nasty Burger I made my way towards the booth that I knew Tucker and I always shared. I had no idea how I remembered that. The whole thing with the alcohol was supposed to make me stop thinking and using my head.

_So shut up brain, lets just go with the flow._

I found Tuck with ease. I waved at him because he talking to his trusty PD something...

"Hey Tuck! Me chump!" I saw him pull his head up from that...thing. He stood up and made his way towards me.

I bumped into someone. And that guy was all brawn and no brain.

He shouted at me and it faintly sounded like swear words. I tipped my invisible hat at him, "S'cusé!" as he hurled his fist at me I saw stars. Constellations. Milkyways. Ah! the beauties of nature.

And then a black hole engulfed me.

* * *

**Another chapter. Phew. This story is getting some attention! Yay.**

**Any question leave them at the review bar.  
**

**kebby7130: Keep reading, wouldn't want to ruin the plot!**

**The black hole part was my sister. She said that I should write it like, "Yay, a black hole." And I was like :( ,"You should be happy that I deem you worthy enough for one sentence, Mortal!"**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
